


Waffles

by winterysomnium



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason wants waffles, JayTim nerds, M/M, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterysomnium/pseuds/winterysomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason used: tripping Tim’s security to make him feel less freaked out. It was very ineffective. Tim was grumpy and sore. No XP gained."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for JayTim and waffles from @t34m-r3d in the messaging system. Hope you will like the story!

“I want waffles,” flies out of Jason’s mouth, somewhat slurred, stung by the travel, the road through wires and  microphones and the street he’s on, singing behind his back, Jason’s shoes a second song, the skipping record. 

 (Jason continues.) “With a  _ton_  of cream. Ten inches thick ton of cream.You get me?" 

 "I get you. But Jay – it’s three am though.”

 "What, your waffle machine is already asleep?“ Jason asks and despite himself Tim snorts, sleepily, dazed. 

 "Yeah,  _totally_. But no, smartass, no, _I_ was going to sleep.”

 "You can sleep, Timbo, I’ll be fine with it being just trusty ol’ me and a horde of waffles, trust me. Just don’t knock me out with your bo staff like last week.“

 "You tripped my security." 

 ” _On purpose_ , so you’d look at the cameras and wouldn’t freak out when you woke up and heard someone in the shower.“

 "Jason used: tripping Tim’s security to make him feel less freaked out. It was  _very_  ineffective. Tim was grumpy and sore. No XP gained." 

 "Tim’s a _tool_." 

 "Tim has a waffle machine though." 

 "Jason has strawberries and cream and admits the waffle machine might be Tim’s only redeeming quality." 

 "Tim can’t even be bothered to be offended. So hey, what about chocolate chips? D'you have those?”

 "What do  _you_  think?“ 

 "If they’re in your pocket again all smushed I’m not eating them." 

 And Jason gasps at that, loud and fake. "Did someone kidnap you? Is that an emergency sentence? Where’s the real Tim, you impostor! Manly grumble." 

"The box had a hole last time!" 

 "Manly grumble manly grumble. I’ll avenge you, Tim! I will! Manly grumble." 

Tim rolls his eyes, but mostly, he’s fond.

 "Jason used: dork power. For some reason: it’s effective. Get your butt here, William Shakespeare. I want those strawberries.” “Will you hold my hair back when my stomach hurts from the cream overdose and I’m hunched over in the bathroom?" 

 "Sure thing. I’ll even pat your back.”

 "Aren’t you nice.“

 "Jason used: sorta a compliment? It’s sorta a effective. But I’m 30% asleep right now. Got home from patrol like an hour ago.”

 "Okay okay, I get it, less compliments, more getting my butt there.“ 

 "Yep." 

 There’s a click from Tim’s side, metalic and hushed, and then there’s a  syrupy, cozy hum of a blanket, settling, like the vanishing sound of a car, fast and lingering. 

 "Unlocked the door for you,” Tim informs him and Jason imagines him, imagines him on the couch now, blanket up to his ears, a leg sticking out. “I’m not far,” he answers. 

 He’s not.

 (He walks faster, anyway.) 

 "Hey so, about the key you said you’d give me, is it happening any time in this century or – Tim? Are you asleep?“ 

 "Uuh, about 70%. The key’s in the drawer. It even has a sticker. I hope I’ll get an extra strawberry for that." 

 "Is it a Wonder Woman sticker?" 

 "What do  _you_  think?" 

 "I  _think_  you’re getting that extra strawberry." 

 "Highfive." 

 "Did you just highfive yourself?" 

 "Yeah, but I missed so, let yourself in when you’re here and wake me up when your stomach starts to cramp, I’m sleeping now. This my sleeping me talking to you. Don’t set off any alarms!” Tim says, warns, like it’s not  _nonsense_  and Jason laughs, breathy and warm. 

 "I won’t, who do you take me for Timmers?“ but Tim’s – asleep. 

 And the door is unlocked. And – and Jason’s just looking out for him, okay? Jason just knows how to be careful, too. 

 So that’s why. 

 (He doesn’t end the call until he’s opening the door, until he resets the security system, until he sees Tim half falling out from the couch, his fingers touching the floor.) Jason’s just looking out for him. 

 (He hauls him back onto the couch.)  

((He ends the call, there.))


End file.
